


under the mistletoe

by minhnewts



Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Christmas AU, F/F, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Some angst, brenderesa is real and adorable, fake dating au, minho is a mood, teresa ships it sm
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-02 15:38:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16789828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minhnewts/pseuds/minhnewts
Summary: “I said no!”“But it’s just a week!”“Thomas, I am not going to pretend to be your boyfriend!"or, newt accepts pretending to be thomas's boyfriend during the christmas holidays at the rosses' house.





	1. prologue

**Author's Note:**

> hi guys, this is my first multi-chapter fic, so yeah enjoy! :)

“No!”

“But Newt…” Thomas whined, turning around in his bed to face the other boy.   


“I said no!”

“But it’s just a week!”

“Thomas, I am not going to pretend to be your boyfriend and that’s that!”

“But please?” 

Newt sighed. Thomas knew that he couldn’t ever resist his puppy-dog eyes. 

“Tommy, it’s your fault that you told your parents you have a boyfriend when you actually didn’t, and now you have to take responsibility for your own actions.”

“Talking to me like my English teacher is not going to help! You know how much they wanted me to date someone! You saw how excited they were when I told them! I can’t just let them down like that! They would be crushed!”

Newt huffed and rolled over to face Thomas, both of them lying face to face on their separate beds now. The distance between them wasn’t that much though, with the room being a tiny college dorm, barely big enough to fit their beds, desks, and other belongings. 

“Tommy. I’m sorry, I know that must be terrible, but no.”

“But why?”

Newt looked away from Thomas, his heart beating faster. It wasn’t that he didn’t have an answer or know what to say, oh no, but because he was too scared to say it.

Ever since Newt met Thomas when they were 13, Newt has had the biggest crush on him. Thomas was always completely oblivious about it, even when one of their best friends, Minho Park, literally screamed it in his face when they were at a high school party (by screamed, he meant more like a slurred yell of “Hey Thomas! Newt really wants to bang you, hit him up, lil’ bitch!”) Luckily, both Thomas and Minho were both completely hammered and had completely forgotten everything that had happened that night, which saved both Newt’s dignity and Minho from being murdered the next day when Teresa, Thomas’s twin sister, told Newt what had happened.

Teresa was the first person who Newt told about his crush. Newt and Teresa had known each other since way back in elementary school, and had become best friends at the beginning of 6th grade, after having to be partners for a science project. 

She was actually the reason Newt even met Thomas in the first place. Newt had come over to the Rosses’ house to hang out with her, only to find Thomas in her place. Newt’s mom could only come to pick him up a few hours later, so he had no choice but to stay. Thomas started talking to him, and things just went from there. A few days later, they were best friends and you would never see one without the other. Teresa would still complain to this day about always having to share everything with her twin, even her best friend.

Speaking of said twin, who was now staring at Newt expectantly, his bottom lip caught in between his teeth, and his eyes wide and fierce, an expression that Newt knew meant that he was determined to get an answer, no matter what.

Newt didn’t know what to do. If he said no, Thomas would be devastated, and just the thought of that made Newt want to kill himself for causing that to happen to the angel. But if he said yes, he didn’t know if he was strong enough to endure pretending to date Thomas, something that he wanted ever so badly, but knew would never happen. Having that, even for just a week, but only as pretend, knowing that Thomas wouldn’t actually take it seriously, would  _ destroy _ him. 

He glanced back at Thomas, the brunette looking away from Newt and gazing intently at something on the wall. His chocolate-brown eyes fixated on it, his cute little nose scrunched up in concentration. His golden brown hair that sat unbrushed and messy on his head, shone in the sunlight that streamed in from the window. Suddenly, the corners of his mouth turned up in a small smile, making Newt’s heart flutter, and want to keep this boy away and protect him from all the dangers of this world.

_ So, Thomas’s happiness, or mine? _

Newt smiled sadly. He didn’t even have to think about the answer. 

_ Thomas’s. A million times over. _

“Tommy?”

“Yeah?”

“Yes. I’ll do it.”


	2. day 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a whirlwind of a first day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is really messy and rushed and terrible, i'm sorry, i hope you like it and enjoy!

Newt hated flying. 

The few times that he’d had to fly, he would always shut his eyes during takeoff and landing, and try to sleep through the whole thing. The longest and worst flight he had ever been on was 2 and a half hours long, when he had to fly from Missouri to his college in New York. But despite the flight that they were taking now being the same one, from New York and back to Missouri, just the thought of it made Newt shiver and want to run all the way back to their dorm and lock the door.

Thomas must have noticed Newt’s nervousness, as he put a hand on Newt’s knee that was bouncing up and down to stop it. 

“Newt. It’s going to be fine. It’s just two hours. Plus, we’ve gone on basically the same flight before.”

Newt wasn’t even listening to him. The only thing his brain was able to concentrate on was the warm feeling of Thomas’s hand through his jeans. A blush started creeping up his neck, and he hoped that Thomas wouldn’t notice. He opened his mouth to say something, but no sound came out.

“Newt? Did you hear what I said?” 

Thomas’s voice snapped him out of his daze, making him blink hurriedly and shake his head slightly.

“Yeah?” 

“I said that when we get there, Julia’s gonna be picking us up.”

“Oh, okay.”

Julia was Thomas’s older sister, who was also visiting with her husband and daughter all the way from LA. She worked as a casting agent there, and had always been super kind to Newt. Every Christmas that he’d spent with them, whenever she would knit Thomas and Teresa matching sweaters, she would make one for Newt as well. 

_ I wonder if she’ll make ones this Christmas, too. _

This year was both Newt and Thomas’s first year away from home. They had both grown up in St. Louis, and had never gone out of the city except for vacations. Newt’s favorite one was when they went to London, a surprise trip that Thomas had planned for both of their families, his only justification being, “I’m taking you back to your homeland.” That hadn’t made any sense at all to Newt, but he hadn’t even tried to argue. Plus, it’s not like he was complaining. They had a wonderful time there, and that was also when Newt started realizing that he, indeed, had a crush on Thomas.

Well, “a crush” isn’t really an accurate term. More like, “desperately and deeply in love”.

Newt sighed softly, turning his head to look at the other boy, who was watching something on the airport tv. 

Thomas suddenly burst out in laughter at whatever was playing, along with some other people sitting near them. 

Newt had always loved looking at Thomas. Especially looking at him laugh. 

His eyes would smile first, crinkling in the corners and lighting up with pure joy. Then, his mouth, turning up in a close-lipped smile and then with his teeth showing through. Lastly, his laugh, joyous and genuinely happy, which always made Newt want to smile as well at the sound.

He was so lost in his thoughts, staring at the other boy, that he almost didn’t hear the blaring voice over the speaker, “Calling passengers of flight EK250, boarding has commenced. Please kindly make your way to gate 5.”

Thomas got up and grabbed their suitcase handles, kicking Newt’s leg playfully.

“Come on, Newtie, we gotta go!”

“Fine, fine.”

Newt stood up grudgingly and took his dark blue suitcase from Thomas. Their fingers brushed against each other for a brief moment, and he tried his best to feign calmness, although on the inside, his heart felt like it was going to explode, even at the small touch. The other boy seemed thoroughly oblivious, as he picked up his suitcase and smiled at Newt, making his insides melt even more. 

“Time to go, now.”

Newt gulped and nodded reluctantly, feeling the worry coming back.

“Hey,” Thomas said gently, putting his suitcase down and placing a hand on Newt’s shoulder, “It’s going to be okay. You have me.”

Newt nodded, more surely now, and held his suitcase back up. Thomas grinned at him, doing the same.

“Let’s go then.”

“Yeah. Let’s go.”

\--------------

This is a really soft pillow, Newt thought. 

It was somehow firm but really soft at the same time, and it smelled  _ really _ good. He smiled a little, lost in sleep, and snuggled his face into it more. Moving his arms to be more comfortable, he found that there was another bigger pillow, that was just as soft and comfy. Newt wrapped his arms around it, pulling it closer and resting his entire body on it.

_ How is this so bloody soft? _

“Oh, how adorable! Young love, ah, I remember those days.” 

Newt jolted out of his sleep at the voice, his eyes finding the old lady who had said it, who was now smiling adoringly at them. His head snapped up from its position, hitting something hard and sharp on the way.

“Owww! That hurt, Newt!”

He turned to see Thomas holding his jaw, wincing slightly. Guilt, and some overprotectiveness, that he had no idea where it came from, washed over him and he rushed to Thomas’s side, eyes wide with concern.

“Oh my god, I’m so sorry, Tommy! Are you okay?”

“Newt, it’s okay. I’m okay.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes, I am.”

“Are you very sure?”

“Newt. I’m fine, I promise.”  
“No, let me take a look.”

Thomas rolled his eyes but let Newt see anyway, as the blonde cradled Thomas’s face with his hands. He gently ran a finger over his jaw, forgetting what he was supposed to be doing for a moment.

_ Goddamn, this is sharp. _

_ Newt, not now, you idiot. _

“Hmmm?”

“What?”

“I heard you say something.”

“Did I? Oh, must have been someone else.” Newt replied in concealed panic at the realization that he had said that last sentence out loud. 

“Well, it looks fine,” He said finally, avoiding Thomas’s gaze as a desperate attempt to hide his blush, “I’m so sorry again, Tommy. So sorry.”

“Newt, I said it’s fine. It wasn’t your fault.” Thomas said with a soft smile, and then unexpectedly gave Newt a chaste kiss to the forehead. Newt froze, his mind trying to comprehend what had just happened. His blush deepened, and he turned away from Thomas to fake a cough, his heart jumping up and down with happiness. 

_ It doesn’t mean anything. He’s obviously straight. He would never like someone like you, _ he said to himself, trying to come up with any plausible explanation for what Thomas did. Sneaking a glance at the brunette, he found him staring right back, his soft brown eyes looking into his, locking him into his gaze. 

Now it was Thomas’s turn to blush, an embarrassed smile on his face and an expression that Newt personally found completely adorable.

“Prepare for landing, at the St. Louis Lambert International Airport.”

Newt sat back in his chair, a crooked smile permanently plastered on his face for the rest of the flight.

\--------------

“Here we are!”

Newt didn’t know or understand how Julia was managing to be so cheerful, at 1 AM in the morning, and after having to drive two hours, one to the airport and another back. He himself was as well as dead, half-asleep from his too-short nap on the plane, and super groggy, barely being able to answer Julia’s many questions. 

That was like Julia. Judging from how she greeted him and Thomas, you’d think that they’d been gone for 6 years, not 6 months.

Speaking of Thomas, he had slept the whole car ride, luckily. Newt didn’t know if he was ready to face Thomas or talk about what had happened on the plane.

“Newt, wake Thomas up! I’ll go get your bags.” Julia said, getting out of the car to get their things from the trunk. 

Newt sighed, climbing towards where Thomas lay on the other side. Despite the limited vision, the dim streetlights being the only source of light, he could see that Thomas sleeping was a beautiful sight. His legs were folded up against his chest, his arms wrapped around them. He had such a blissful and just purely  _ calm _ look on his face, that made him look so much younger. Newt smiled, wanting to look at the other boy for just a bit longer. 

“Come on, guys! Get outta there, I’m sleepy! And freezing my butt off out here!”

He chuckled, knowing from Julia’s tone that she was just kidding. 

“Tommy? Tommy, wake up. We’re here.”

Thomas’s eyes fluttered open slowly, a smile growing on his face as he recognized that it was Newt. 

“Hey.” He said, still smiling that stupid smile that made Newt’s mind go completely blank and speechless because of his beauty.

“Hi, yes, now, come on, we have to go!”

“Okay, yes, sir.” He said with a giggle, raising himself up on one arm and then sitting up fully. 

Before opening the car door, he turned back to Newt and said, “Are you ready?”

_ What? _

_ Oh, that. _

_ Shit. _

Newt had almost forgotten why he was even here in the first place. He gulped nervously, feeling his hands getting sweatier by the second, causing him to wipe them hastily on his pants. 

_ Oh my god. Why did I even agree to do this? _

He looked at Thomas, and instantly remembered why. 

_ This is for him. Do it for him. _

And he would. And he will.

“Of course I am.”

\--------------

Stepping into the house, it felt as if he’d never left in the first place.

Newt knew this house, its rooms, its hallways and corridors, its little nooks and crannies, and everything about it, better than his own. He had spent most of his days in here, debating about the best books with Teresa, playing video games with Thomas, having sleepovers with the both of them. It held so many amazing memories for him. At least more than in his own home. But that was a different story.

Thomas reached out to hold his hand, interlocking their fingers. Newt was worried that he would feel his racing pulse, as he tried to act as calm and nonchalant as possible.

_ It’s just an act, Newt. _

“Tom!”

They didn’t even have to look to see who the person was. They knew already from the high-pitched squeal and thumping sound of someone running down the stairs.

Teresa, in all her messy-hair-and-wrinkled-pajamas glory, came bolting towards them, almost knocking Thomas over as she squeezed him in a bone-crushing hug. Thomas had to let go of Newt’s hand in order to hug her back, which was quite disappointing, but he shrugged it off.

“You’re back! I missed you so much!”

“You too, Resa! How’s the Harvard life been treatin’ ya?”

Thomas and Newt had been the first ones to know about her acceptance into Harvard, having been there with her when she opened the letter. Newt didn’t know if he’d ever seen anyone happier than her in that moment.

“Good! Not as hard as I expected though, which is a bit saddening, but other than that, it’s great.”

Teresa, who had finally released Thomas from her death-hug, then noticed Newt there, and started shrieking all over again. 

“Oh my god! Newt! You’re also here! What! This is great!”

Newt braced for the hug, almost choking from lack of oxygen as Teresa hugged him with just as equal force as she hugged Thomas.

After letting go of him, she said, “You know I love you, and you’re always welcome here and all, but why exactly are you here?”

“Oh, I’m dating Tommy now.”

“Wait, what?”

She looked at the two boys, eyes going back and forth, taking in the almost-no distance in between them, and their again-interlocked hands. A flash of realization flickered in her eyes.

Newt really wished that he was lying about this next part, but he wasn’t.

Teresa literally fell the floor with shock, holding her heart as she made some wailing noises and garbled screams. She then started rolling around on the floor, pounding on it with her fists, yelling, “I knew it! I fucking knew it! Bitches, I knew it!”

“Resa, be quiet, you’ll wake everybody up!” Thomas said, trying hard not to blush but failing.

Finally stopping, she stood back up again and stood there in front of them, biting her lip and a smug look in her eye. 

“I saw this coming. Like, from a million miles away. Just so you know.”

“Okay, okay! We get it, now, can you tell us which room we’re sleeping in? I’m about to fall asleep right this second.”

“Fine, fine. You guys are in your old room, Tom.”

“Thanks. Now, go back to sleep, Resa.”

“I’ll try. I mean, I don’t think I can after hearing this news. Oh my g-”

“Okay, yup, leaving!”

Thomas grabbed his suitcase and Newt’s hand, and dashed out of the foyer and down the hallway leading to his room. After opening the door and locking it, the two boys looked once at each other, and then flopped onto the bed, not even caring that there was just one, and that they would have to share. 

_ We did this all the time when we were kids. What was different now? _

Newt fell asleep the moment his head hit the pillow, being so utterly drained and tired.

The last thing he heard before dozing off, was a soft, mumbled,

“Goodnight, Newtie.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you guys enjoyed that! 
> 
> i had the busiest week ever and didn't really have much time to write whoops. sorry for the messiness, i hope the length made up for it if anything :)
> 
> next chapter will come in a few days, stay tuned!
> 
> love you guys and thanks for reading!


	3. day 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> who doesn't love walmart?
> 
> ft. jealous!thomas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> unedited and not the best :)

Newt was greeted with blinding brightness, first thing in the morning.

_ Always love that. _

The glaring sunlight streamed in from the window, lighting up the whole room, making it impossible to sleep anymore.

“Ugh.”

He smiled a little at the voice, turning on his side to look at Thomas, who was lying beside him, an arm over his face to block the sun from his eyes.

“Let me go back to sleep!” Thomas wailed again and rolled over, facing Newt, his eyes scrunched tight together as if that would help him fall back to sleep. 

Newt chuckled at the sight, resisting the sudden urge to pinch the other boy’s nose. He just looked so adorable.

_ Woah, where did that come from? _

_ Newt, this isn’t supposed to be happening. _

He looked down at the end of the bed, his eyes hooking onto Thomas’s hand which lay close, so close, _ too _ close, to his own. 

How would it feel like to hold his hand? Not for an act, not to fake something, but for  _ real _ . 

Wiggling his fingers slightly, he inched them, just a little bit closer to Thomas’s, slowly, until their hands lay right next to each other, barely half an inch apart. Newt’s thumb trembled violently, and he willed himself to stop, knowing that if he moved any closer, their hands would touch.

All of a sudden, Thomas let out a sleepy sigh and rolled closer towards Newt, his hand coming right on top of the other boy’s. Newt lay completely still, too scared to even breathe. 

_ What is happening, what is happening, what is happening, what the fuck is happening. _

Thomas’s fingers suddenly came in between his, interlocking their hands. He then unconsciously squeezed his hand, and started softly stroking Newt’s thumb with his.

Newt’s breath hitched, not knowing how to react. His body and mind were utterly disconnected at that point, as the hen gently squeezed back, immediately regretting the decision right after he’d done it.

Thomas’s hand was so soft.

It wasn’t the first time Newt had held it, as there had been last night when they had to pretend in front of Julia and Teresa. But then, he hadn’t had time to actually think about what was happening. Now, laying in bed, listening to the birds chirp merrily outside, smelling the delicious, sizzling bacon from the kitchen, holding Thomas’s hand, and admiring the other boy: all the moles scattered across his face, his long, dark eyelashes, his pink, plump lips turned up in a slight smile; he could understand just why they called it  _ falling _ in love. Because in that moment, there wasn’t anything more that he wanted to do than protect and love the angel laying beside him for the rest of his life. And it didn’t even matter that Thomas didn’t feel the same way, or that he would never understand: he would do it anyway. And he would do a million times again. 

“Tom! Newt! Wake up, it’s nearly half past ten! We’re leaving for Walmart at eleven, so if you wanna come, then you better get your lazy asses out of bed now!”

Newt jumped slightly at Teresa’s voice, screaming at them through the locked door as she pounded on it.

“Okay, okay, Resa, we’re up now!”

After another moment of pounding, it stopped, and Newt heard her light footsteps walking away. 

Newt turned to find Thomas stirring, and he quickly pulled his hand away from the other boy’s, sitting up hurriedly. He felt the other boy do the same, looking at him run a hand through his hair, making it messier than it already was.

Thomas noticed him looking and smiled, making Newt blush slightly.

“Did you hear what she said?” The brunette asked, his voice hoarse and rough from sleep.

“Yeah. Apparently we’re going to Walmart in a bit, and we have to wake up and eat fast if we wanna join.”

“Walmart! I would never pass up a trip to Walmart!” Thomas said with delight, his eyes lighting up with excitement. He quickly hopped out of bed, giving Newt a quick glimpse of his naked, muscled back. Newt’s mouth grew dry, and he coughed hastily as Thomas pulled his shirt on and turned back around. 

“Like what you see?” He smirked, making Newt blush even harder and avert his eyes as he tried to pretend that he wasn’t staring. 

_ Was he flirting with me? _

_ No, that’s not possible. He wouldn’t. Not with someone like me. _

“Oh, were you talking to me? Or that drawer back there? Cause that’s probably the only thing stupid enough to like someone like you.” Newt said, grinning as he watched Thomas realize the joke.

“Oh, shut up.” The brunette said, now also blushing as he threw a pillow at Newt. The blond laughed heartily, holding his stomach. 

_ This is why he can’t find out _ , Newt thought to himself. 

Because even amidst Newt’s crush and confused feelings, they were still best friends, who joked around and made fun of each other. And their friendship was the most important thing. Newt didn’t know what to do without Thomas. He needed him. Even if it was just as a friend.

“Well, I’m showering first then.” Thomas announced, walking towards the bathroom.

“Hurry up, I wanna go too.”

“I know, I know.”

\--------------

“This is really good, Mom.”

“Yeah, Lisa. I haven’t had this in so long.”

“Thanks, boys. You better eat quickly, though. Teresa’s leaving soon.”

“Yup, we know.”

Newt swallowed his last piece of bacon, and shoveled the rest of his eggs into his mouth. Meanwhile, Thomas, who was sitting beside, was already finished, having basically inhaled all his food in 0.5 seconds. They had both dressed already before coming down, so they could leave immediately after.

“Time for Walmart, whoo!” Teresa yelled, pulling on her shoe and running/hopping down the stairs at the same time. Newt wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and put his cutlery on his plate. 

“Thanks for breakfast, Lisa. Tommy, come on.”

Thomas hopped off his chair and smiled at him, taking his hand. 

“Ready, babe.”

“Ugh, I know I was screaming my head off last night about you guys finally getting together, but now, in reality, I’m not sure I’ll be able to get through this week without barfing at least five times.” Teresa rolled her eyes, checking her phone.

“Whatever, Resa. You’re just jealous you don’t have a girlfriend.”

“Mhm. Okay.” She smiled, still looking at her phone.

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

“You’ll see, Tom,” Teresa said with a smirk, putting her phone back in her bag. “But right now, we need to go. It’s super busy these days, since it’s Christmas season.”

“Yeah. Bye, Mom. We’ll be back soon.”

“Bye, loves. Drive safe!”

“You know we will.” Teresa grinned, holding the door open for the two boys as they left.

\--------------

“Ah! Walmart! I love it so much, did you know? It’s just so big, and there’s just so many things-”

“Okay, Tom, we get it. You can stop fangirling over a fucking department store now.” Teresa groaned, eyeing Thomas in the rearview mirror.

“Hey, but it’s cool!”

“That’s about the saddest thing I’ve ever heard.”

“Guys!” 

Newt sighed. Even back when they were kids, he would always have to play mediator whenever the two twins were fighting (which was quite often) Nothing had changed when they got older, the only thing being both Thomas and Teresa’s stubbornness grower even more.

Luckily, he didn’t have to say anything more to them as they had arrived, the blue building standing out from the other white, boring-in-comparison stores.

Teresa had been right. It was just about a quarter past 10, Walmart opening at 10 am, and the parking lot was already filling up quite quickly. They found a parking spot, and took it before anyone else could.

The whole time that they were walking in, Thomas had begun squealing again, literally jumping up and down excitedly. 

Newt couldn’t help but laugh at the boy, his heart filling with a weird kind of happiness as he watched him. He hadn’t noticed that he’d stopped walking, making Thomas realize it when he felt Newt’s hand not moving forward with his. The brunette turned around and walked towards him, a wide smile on his face.

“Come on, what are you waiting for?” He said sweetly, knowing that Teresa was watching them.

“Okay.” Newt replied with a smile. 

Thomas then started leaning forward, making Newt panic. 

He knew that they’d have to kiss soon, or else Teresa or someone would get suspicious. But that didn’t make him any less nervous.

_ Newt, relax. It’s just a kiss. _

Their lips met, and it felt like absolute heaven. Newt was mesmerized by the feeling, and never wanted it to stop.

_ If this is what kissing him was like, then I never want to kiss anyone else. _

It ended too quickly for Newt’s liking, but the grin on Thomas’s face when he pulled back was enough. 

_ Damn, he’s good at acting. _

“Y’all can suck each other’s faces another time, we need to actually do stuff right now! Hurry the fuck up!” Teresa said, very obviously annoyed, already standing at the entrance.

“We’re coming, we’re coming.” Thomas said reluctantly, slipping his hand back into Newt’s and starting for the store.

\--------------

Inside the store was packed, people of all ages and faces, scurrying around like packs of mice, up and down and across the aisles. 

Thomas let out another squeal, and squeezed Newt’s hand happily.

“Why are we even here in the first place, Resa?” Newt asked, his eyes looking over the place. It always seemed smaller during the Christmas season, as there were more winter and Christmas-themed things being sold and crammed into the store. 

“We’re getting Mama a Christmas tree and ornaments, and some decorations for the Christmas Eve dinner we’re having.”

“Wait? She doesn’t have a Christmas tree yet? What?” Thomas said suddenly with a horrified tone.

“Yeah, didn’t you notice, you blind idiot-”

“I did, thank you very much, but I just assumed that it was in another room.” He exclaimed, face scrunched up in a mix of confusion and disbelief. 

“Oh my god. She actually doesn’t have a Christmas tree.” Thomas said slowly, as if trying to comprehend how such a thing could be possible. 

Newt tried to hold back his giggle, but failed, letting it slip. Thomas turned to him with a glare.

“Why are you laughing? This is an abomination, do you understand?”

“Yes. Yes I do, honey.” Newt said, still laughing slightly, and then pecking Thomas on the cheek, not being able to stop himself. He smiled even more as he watched the other boy’s cheeks turn rosy pink.

“Guys, you’re adorable and all, but concentrate!”

“Fine, we are.” Newt said, turning back to Teresa, a smile still on his face. 

“Okay, so I’m gonna get the tree, and you guys are gonna get the ornaments and decorations. We meet at 11:30. Good?”

“Yup.”

“Good, now go, we don’t have a lot of time!” She said quickly, before running off and disappearing into the aisle filled with row upon row of lush evergreen trees.

“Well, I guess we better get going then.” Thomas said finally, looking at Newt.

“Yeah, let’s go.” He replied, not really paying attention to anything because their hands were still intertwined, even though Teresa was gone, which made Newt’s heart thump happily in his chest.

_ Maybe he actually does like me. _

But he had spoken too soon. 

Thomas let go of his hand and said softly, “Good job so far, by the way.”

Newt’s hand dropped to his side, and so did his heart, sinking down to the ground as he tried to hide his heartbreak.

“Thanks. You too, I guess.” He said back, hoping the other boy wouldn’t notice his voice shaking.

Thomas beamed at him, and then started walking towards an aisle emblazoned with sparkly decorations. Newt followed beside him, trying to ignore the ringing voice in his head:

_ I was right. He’d never like a loser like me. _

\--------------

“How’s this?”

“Not sparkly enough. That’s what Resa would say. And not a “Christmas color”.”

“Ugh,” Thomas groaned as he threw the bright blue tinsel back into the box. “There isn’t anything that would fit her requirements though! She’s making this not as fun as it should be!”

“Hey.” Newt said gently, setting down the box of sequined silver ornaments that he was holding and going over to Thomas, where he was crouching on the floor, and putting a hand on his knee placidly.

“It’s okay. You’re okay. I’m sure she’d be fine with whatever we choose. Just calm down, all right?”

The brunette nodded, looking up at Newt with an appreciative smile. 

“You’re right though. That really wasn’t sparkly enough.”

Newt broke out in a laugh as Thomas grinned, joy glimmering in his eyes.

“Um, excuse me?”

Newt whipped around so fast at the voice, he could feel his neck crick. 

A boy stood in front of him, who looked about the same age as him and Thomas. He had curly brown hair, a grey Troye Sivan hoodie and sweatpants on, and a hesitant smile on his face. 

Even though Newt loved Thomas, and found him the most beautiful, adorable, and perfect human being ever, he was still able to appreciate a cute guy when he saw one. And this guy sure was one.

“Uh, sorry to bother you, but do you know where the frozen foods aisle is?”

“It’s fine, don’t worry,” Newt smiled, and stood up. 

“It’s straight down, and over about five aisles. Just look for the row of freezers.” He continued, gesturing and pointing around.

“Thanks a lot.” The boy grinned shyly. “I’m Brady, by the way.”

“Hey, I’m Newt. Oh, and do you want me to walk you there? I don’t mind.”

“Nah. I’m sure I’ll be fine. Thanks again, though. Do you live around here?”

“Basically, this is my hometown, but I’m currently going to college in New York.”

“Oooo, cool! Same here, I’m at UCLA, though.”

“Woah!”

“Yeah. Anyway, do you wanna, maybe, hang out or something, while we’re both still here?”

Newt gulped slightly and looked away, not knowing what to say. The way Brady was looking at him and talking to him told him that he was somewhat into him, and he didn’t what to lead him on or anything. But he did seem like a nice guy, and Newt really did want to get to know him more.

Luckily, he didn’t have to say anything, as a hand pulled on his arm, making him turn around. 

“Actually, we need to go now, babe. Teresa’s waiting for us.” Thomas said, a hint of something in his tone that Newt couldn’t really pinpoint. 

“Oh,” Brady said, his smile fading. “I didn’t know you had a boyfriend.” 

“Um, I-” Newt’s sentence was cut off because he was suddenly being pulled into Thomas’s lap, the brunette’s arms locking firmly around his waist protectively. Thomas nuzzled his face into his shoulder, and then placed his chin on Newt’s shoulder. Newt could feel his smile.

“I guess I’ll be going then. See you around, I guess. Newt.” Brady said before walking down the aisle. Newt was almost 100% positive that he saw Thomas discreetly flipping the boy off and mouthing “Stop hitting on my man” as he walked away from them.

“What was that about?” Newt said after making sure that Brady was gone and standing up, turning away from Thomas to hide his slight blush.

“Huh? What? Nothing,” The other boy said, also standing and taking their cart. “We do actually have to go though.”

“Um, okay?” Newt said, still confused as to what had just happened. 

But as he looked closer at Thomas, he noticed the signs: tense muscles, his mouth turned down in a frown.

He was angry.

_ Wait. Was he…. _

_ Jealous? _

Newt pushed the thought away, as it was just completely not possible. 

Like, how?

“Hey, can I ride in the cart?” Thomas chirped suddenly, interrupting his thoughts. 

He was already sitting in the cart, holding the boxes of decorations, looking so much like a little kid that it made Newt laugh.

_ I have to do this. For Thomas. _

“How could I say no?”

\--------------

Teresa walked into the two boys racing down and along the breakfast foods aisle, where she’d told them to meet her earlier. 

Newt was pushing the cart, running as fast as he could, as Thomas sat inside, whooping and cheering. They both had the biggest smiles on their faces, as they laughed and joked together. 

She smiled nostalgically at them. 

Nothing had changed. It was just like when they were kids.

Except now they were dating. 

And she knew that she should’ve felt like a third wheel, or sad that she’d lost her best friend in a way, but all she felt was happiness. 

Pure, complete, happiness.

\--------------

“Guys!”

Newt recognized Teresa’s voice, and then pushed the cart and Thomas down to the end where she stood, coming to a stop, panting slightly.

“You guys look like you’re having fun.” She smiled at them, cocking her head to the side. 

“We are.” Thomas said, smiling up at Newt adoringly, making his heart flutter. 

“Well, we have to go though. Mom’s waiting for us at home,” Teresa said, looking through the things in the cart after Thomas climbed out. 

She held up the red and green tinsel, adorned with little green leaves and red bells, that they’d ended up choosing. “These are good, by the way. I would’ve gone for more sparkly, but it’s fine.”  
Thomas threw Newt a look that said “Told you so”. 

Newt giggled and leaned forward to kiss him softly for a brief second.

“She’s fine with it, so it’s all okay, though.” He said, smiling at the other boy.

“Fine.” Thomas smiled back, both of them now grinning like idiots at each other.

“Hate to break up this lovefest, but remember what I said about leaving? Yeah, I meant  _ now _ .”

“Okay okay, Resa.” Thomas said, taking hold of the cart to push it.

Later, when they’d paid for everything and were sitting at a nearby cafe for a quick lunch, Thomas whispered to Newt, “Do you think she actually likes them? Or she’s just pretending to?”

Newt let out a soft laugh, and reached for his hand to hold it. 

The boy may not act like it, but he really does actually care about his twin sister.

“Yes, Tommy. I think she does like them, with her whole heart.”

“Okay then.” The brunette said softly, satisfied with the answer, hand firmly in Newt’s as they looked out at the beautiful, clear blue sky. 

\--------------

The rest of the day went by in a blur.

When they’d gotten home, they had set up the Christmas tree and ornaments with the help of Thomas’s parents. His dad had acted very surprisingly calm at the news of Newt and Thomas dating, and just responded with a nod and, “I saw it coming from the very beginning. You might as well have been drooling over each other since the day you met, from how obvious you both were.”

That had taken all afternoon and into the early evening. 

At dinner, Thomas’s mom had surprised Newt with shepherd’s pie, which had always been one of Newt’s favorite meals since he was young, and would make it almost every time Newt came over to the Rosses’ house.

After dinner, came a Monopoly tournament, which Newt won, as he always did (and quite easily, might he add) But he still consoled Thomas and told him how good he’d done, which he always did too, although everyone knew that Thomas was absolutely terrible at it. The only times that he’d actually won was when Newt gave him some of his property, because he “wanted to act like he was nice, but would then end up manipulating him and winning the game”. But actually, Newt had felt bad for the boy, and didn’t want him to be sad. 

Newt fell asleep with the image of Thomas’s smile in his mind, and his laugh echoing in his ears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope that wasn't too unbearably bad
> 
> i'm like procrastinating on homework and failing school to write this fic btw, so be happy :)
> 
> thanks for reading again and see you in the next chapter love y'all
> 
> ps. this isn't the last you'll see of brady ;)


	4. day 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "was it all acting?"
> 
> ft. brenderesa

The snow was falling thick, covering their path. 

Newt and Thomas walked, hand in hand, around Central Park. The occasional bit of snow would get into Newt’s hair, which Thomas swatted softly at, making the blond smile. 

They strolled around the lake, where some people were ice-skating on the frozen ice. 

“We should do that sometime.” Thomas said, looking up at the other boy.

“Of course not! Tommy, do you want to die?” Newt replied, horrified at the thought. 

“Stop over-exaggerating, Newtie. It’s fun!” The brunette smiled, leaning in to kiss him. 

_ Clang! _

Newt’s head jerked up, eyes looking around for the source of the sound.

“What was that?” Thomas asked with a worried tone.

_ Boom! Clang! _

“There it is again.” Newt muttered to himself, confused.

_ Clang! Boom! Clang! _

Newt’s eyes flickered open, dazed for a moment, until his eyes focused on his surroundings: the blue, peeling walls of Thomas’s old room, the white sheets that were bunched up haphazardly on the other side of the bed, and a brunette boy, in just his sweatpants, sitting up on the floor next to the bed, holding his head and screaming “Yes, Teresa, we’re awake! Stop!”

Oh yes, and the deafeningly loud banging sound coming from outside the door.

“Wake up! Don’t be lazy asses!” A muffled female voice shouted, the clanging still continuing. “I know you guys were up fucking all through the night but you really need to-” 

“Okay, Resa, we get it! We’re up! Can you go away now!” Thomas yelled back, face flushing with embarrassment. 

The banging eventually stopped, and after he was sure that she was gone, Thomas sighed and rolled back on the floor. 

Newt chuckled and sat up, looking down at the other boy. 

“So? Rough night?” He said teasingly, judging by the messy sheets and Thomas lying on the floor, that he had fell off when Teresa had started assaulting their ears and sleep.

“Oh, shut up.” Thomas mumbled, but Newt could tell from the smile on his face that he was just joking.

“Well, you heard her. I’m showering first today.” Newt said eventually, slipping out of bed and going into the bathroom, leaving Thomas there on the ground, still complaining about “Teresa being the reason why he was sleep-deprived”.

\--------------

Newt walked out, a fluffy yellow towel wrapped around his waist, his hair and body still slightly wet. 

_ That was refreshing. _

He was about to drop the towel and get his clothes, when he heard a soft, surprised “Oh.”

Thomas was sitting on the bed, phone in his hand. His mouth was slightly open, and he quickly shut it.

Newt could feel his blush growing, as he was standing basically naked, with nothing except for a towel in front of his best friend and crush. 

Thomas’s eyes traveled up and down his body, and Newt was suddenly conscious of the water dripping from his hair and down to his abs, and just how much of his upper body was being exposed.

_ Wait? _

_ Was he… _

_ Checking me out? _

Newt blinked rapidly, as if that would shake the thought away. 

_ No. Just no. _

“Um, hi?” He said, trying to break the silence, fully aware of Thomas still staring very intently at him.

_ “Um, hi?”  _

_ That was all you got? You idiot. _

Thomas snapped up, meeting Newt’s eyes, cheeks reddening as he realised what he’d done.

“Uh, I…” His voice trailed off, as he, very obviously, tried to avert his eyes and look anywhere except for Newt.

After a long awkward silence of Thomas opening his mouth and trying to say something and Newt standing there, watching him with an amused smile, the blond said finally, “I can go back in to change, if you want.”, walking towards his suitcase to grab his clothes.

“No, it’s fine, I need to shower now anyways.” Thomas said hurriedly, jumping up from the bed and almost running into the bathroom, shutting the door with a bit too much aggressiveness. 

_ Okay. That was weird. _

Newt shook his head and changed into his clothes, a navy blue turtleneck and black pants. 

But as much as he tried to shrug it off and forget about what had happened, his mind kept coming back to it.

_ What did it mean? _

\--------------

“Now, what was so important that you had to wake us up with freaking cymbals?

“They were pans, by the way. And I’m going to go pick Brenda up from the airport right now, and I wanted you guys to be ready to meet her.” Teresa said nonchalantly, rummaging through her purse to check that she had everything that she needed. Newt and Thomas stood by the kitchen table, one boy mixing the pot of baked beans and the other frying the bacon. For some reason, Teresa had insisted that they make a full, fancy breakfast.

“That’s it? But that’s,  _ ow _ , not,  _ ow _ , fair,  _ goddamnit bacon, go fry yourself! _ ” Thomas complained, screaming in between each word because the bacon on the pan would explode in his face.

“No buts! Now, finish making breakfast, get the house all nice, and be ready! And have fun!” She replied, putting her shoes on and disappearing out the door. 

But suddenly, her head popped back in, saying, “But not too much fun, you know, I don’t think Mom’s told you about the “no having-sex on the couch” rule-” 

“Okay! Yes, we know now, thank you a lot, please leave! Or I will slap this scorching hot bacon in your face!” Thomas screamed, waving the pair of tongs he was holding somewhat threateningly at her. 

“It’s the truth, Tom!” Teresa said quickly and slamming the door before Thomas could hit her in the face with the cutting board.

Newt just watched the whole thing unfold, a smile playing on his face.

“Don’t say it.” The other boy grumbled, turning back to the stove.

“Say what? I didn’t say anything.” 

“You were going to.”

“No I wasn’t.

“Were to.”

“Were not.”

“Were to!”

“Were not!”

Thomas just rolled his eyes and turned away from him, trying to hide the smile on his face.

“Tommy, I can see you smiling. I’m not dumb, I know you’re not mad at me.”

The brunette turned back around with a huff, crossing his arms. 

“What if I am mad, huh? You can’t just assume that.”

“Well, I know you’re not, because I am your best friend and know you better than you know yourself. So there.”

“Fine. You win.”

Newt grinned victoriously and turned off the stove, pouring the baked beans into four bowls. Thomas’s parents had gone out for a breakfast meeting with one of their bosses, so it would just be him, Thomas, Teresa, and that Brenda girl.

“Hey, do you know who the Brenda girl is that Teresa was talking about?” He asked Thomas, who was currently fighting with the bacon again.

Newt sighed, and walked over to the other boy. 

“Here, let me do it.” He said, going behind Thomas and taking the tongs from him. 

His hand landed on top of Thomas’s, and his head leaned forward to get a closer look, fitting perfectly in the crook of Thomas’s neck. 

_ What. Is. Happening.  _

Newt swallowed his blush down, hoping that Thomas wouldn’t notice, and forced the butterflies in his stomach to calm down. He started picking up the pieces of sizzling bacon from the pan and onto the plate set out on the counter. Newt wondered if Thomas could feel his pounding heartbeat against his skin.

Thomas’s hand stayed underneath his own, as if Newt was leading him, and soon, Thomas started doing it on his own. Newt smiled and kept his hand there, not wanting to let go just yet.

When they’d finished setting them all on the plate, Newt let go of him and stepped back, pushing the slightly disappointed feeling in his chest down. 

“There. Wasn’t so hard, was it?”

“I guess.” Thomas muttered, looking down at his feet. Newt swore that he could see the other boy’s cheeks tinted bright red. 

After they made the rest of the breakfast and washed all the dishes, Thomas flopped onto the couch, holding his head as Newt finished up cleaning the kitchen.

“I wanna sleep!”

“No, you’re awake already, so it would be a waste if you went back to sleep.” Newt said matter-of-factly, joining Thomas on the other side, sitting across from him.

“Ugh! Why do you always have to be right?” The other boy groaned in reply, sitting up reluctantly.

“Of course I am, Tommy.” Newt grinned softly, gazing across at Thomas. 

A comfortable silence later, the blond jumped up, excitement in his eyes.

“Let’s play charades!”

“Charades is boring.” Thomas whined, rolling his eyes.

“Don’t roll your eyes at me! And no it isn’t, you’ll see!” Newt said with determination, dragging Thomas up by the arm and then running to go get his phone.

When he returned, he opened up “Heads Up” and shoved the screen in Thomas’s face. 

“Which category?”

“I don’t really care-”

“Animals, it is!” Newt announced, clicking on it and then putting the phone above his head. “Okay, you ready?”

“Sure.” Thomas said, a bit more enthusiastic now.

The  _ 3, 2, 1 _ , countdown displayed on the screen, and after, the game began.

The first word was Beaver, which Thomas stared confusedly at. 

“Um, pass, I guess.”

“Okay?” Newt said with an inquiring tone, but tilted the screen up anyway. The next word was Hare, and Thomas didn’t look any less puzzled.

“Uh, it’s a -”

“No words, remember!”

“What! Ugh, it’s so hard, um…” The brunette wailed, gesturing around frantically to try to explain.

“What is… Hair? Hare!” Newt yelled, after Thomas yanked at a strand of his hair, a last desperate attempt.

“Yes! Oh my god, that still counts right?”    


“Yeah, okay, next one!” Newt said hurriedly, tilting the screen down and moving on the next word, which was Donkey.

Thomas’s face lit up with excitement. 

“It’s-”

“Tommy, no words!”

“Ugh! Thomas, you must ACT!” He shouted at himself, making Newt giggle.

“Um, uh… hee-haw!” Thomas screamed, his voice cracking, sending Newt into a fit of laughter, his eyes watering.

“D-d-donkey!” Newt managed to get out in between his laughs.

“Yay!” Thomas cheered in victory.

However, the feeling didn’t last long, as the next word was Blue Jay, and Thomas was back to being confuzzled again. 

“To… ronto!” He said eventually.

“I mean… Toronto!” He corrected himself quickly, after Newt gave him a reminder of “no words” in the form of a pointed look, saying it again but in a high-pitched, squeaky voice.

Newt burst out into laughter, still not knowing what it was, when the buzzer rang, signalling “Time’s up”. He scrolled through the words that they didn’t get, yelling at Thomas for some (“How does Blue Jay relate to Toronto? No, I told you already, I don’t know baseball!”) and equally confused at others (“I mean, I know what a beaver is, but how would you act it out?”) 

He stopped as he saw the recording that had been taken of Thomas while they were playing, his heart bursting at the sight of the brunette’s smile. Quickly saving it, he handed the phone over to Thomas, who was now squealing excitedly, “My turn, my turn!”.

They played for another round, and then another. Then another turned into one more, and one more turned into a lot more, and time sped by until the doorbell rang, making them both come back to the real world and remember that it wasn’t just the two of them, fooling around with each other and having fun.

As Thomas ran to get the door, Newt sat back, his mind running through all the hilarious and frustrating moments and memories during their game (“We like sand!”) But he couldn’t stop his mind straying towards the one thing he didn’t want to be thinking about right now, which was whether or not Thomas liked him or not.

_ But this morning… _

_ And in the kitchen… _

_ No. There must be some explanation. Just, no. _

“Newt, come on!” Teresa called from the kitchen, interrupting his thoughts.

“Coming! Just a sec!” He replied, getting up and walking to the kitchen, arriving to see Thomas and Teresa, probably bickering again, and another girl standing next to Teresa awkwardly. 

“Hey guys.” Newt said, making all three of them look up at him. 

“Newt! Hi!” Teresa said excitedly, coming closer to him and bringing the other girl with her. “This is Brenda! Bren, this is Newt.”

“Hi, Brenda.” Newt said politely, extending his hand out to Brenda. 

She smiled back and waved her hand dismissively. “No need for all that politeness. Call me Bren.” 

“Sure. Bren.” He said, glancing toward Thomas who was leaning against the kitchen counter, looking at his nails. Sighing, he came up towards him, leaning up on the counter next to him. 

“So. You okay?” Newt said quietly to Thomas, noticing that the other boy wasn’t meeting his eyes. Thomas shrugged, a sign that said that he obviously wasn’t.

“What is it?”

Thomas took a deep breath, and breathed out. Then he started,

“That Brenda girl? She’s Teresa’s girlfriend. Her  _ girlfriend _ . Resa didn’t even tell us anything. Why?”   


“I don’t know, I mean, it is her decision-”   


“But I’m her twin brother! And you’re her best friend? Why didn’t she tell us? Why’d she just suddenly spring this upon us?

Newt watched him closely, watched his eyes flare up in anger, his lip curling, his hand clenched in a tight fist. 

“Tommy,” He said gently, tilting Thomas’s chin up to force him to meet his eyes. “I’m sure it wasn’t that she didn’t want to tell us. She probably had a reason. Don’t worry.”

Thomas nodded, seeming to understand more now. The blond smiled slightly. It was moments like this where you could really see, that he actually did care for his twin. 

Newt patted his shoulder before thinking, and immediately regretted it. 

“Hey Resa! Can I talk to you for a sec?” He said quickly to Teresa, jutting his head towards the side, turning away from Thomas.

“Uh, sure?” She said unsurely, nodding bye to Brenda and coming with Newt out of the kitchen and into the living room. They sat down on the couch, and after making sure that Brenda and Thomas weren’t listening, she asked finally, 

“So, what’s up?”

“Um…” Newt didn’t really know where to start. The both of them would always have sit-down talks like this, even back when they were kids, whenever one of them was feeling down, and they would be able to rant to the other person. 

“Why didn’t you tell us about Brenda earlier?” He asked suddenly, surprised at his own question.

Teresa looked down at her hands, hiding her face. 

“I mean, I don’t really know. I guess… I just wanted something for myself for once, you know? Something that nobody knew or could have.” She mumbled, looking up at Newt.

Newt’s face softened with understanding, not being able to stop himself from opening his arms and pulling the girl into a hug. 

“It’s fine, Resa. Thomas was just a bit mad, that’s all.”

“That’s understandable.” She said after pulling back, a slight grin on her face.

“So, what else?”

“What do you mean “what else”?”

“I know that’s not what you called me over here to talk about.”

“How do you know that?”   


“Newt, I’m your best friend. I’ve known you since 3rd grade, and the only person who probably, might, or possible have the slightest chance of knowing you better, is Thomas.”

Newt sighed. She was right, though.

_ Why did I want to talk to her? _

“I’m not actually dating Thomas.” He said before he could stop himself, immediately clamping a hand over his mouth after saying it. 

“What?!” Teresa screamed, causing him to slap her on the arm to tell her to be quiet.

“Shut up! Or Thomas will know I’m telling you this!”

“Fine! But what?”

“Yeah. I kind of was pressured into doing it by him.”

“But why?”

“Apparently he told your parents a while ago that he was seeing someone, but he only said that to make them shut up, because they were always nagging him about getting a boyfriend. He didn’t actually have one. So then your parents told him to bring his “boyfriend” home for the holidays, and so he begged me to pretend that I was him.”

“But Newt…”

“I know, I know. It was a stupid idea, I shouldn’t have done it. But I couldn’t say no to him. He was so sad. And you know I’d do anything for him, Resa.”

She smiled sadly, putting a hand on Newt’s knee.

“I know, Newt. But that’s why you shouldn’t have done it.” Teresa said soothingly, looking at him straight in the eye. 

“You love him.”

It wasn’t a question, but a statement. Because it was true. 

Completely, wholeheartedly,  _ true _ .

“I do.”

“Doing this will destroy you.”

_ Tell me something I don’t know. _

“I know, Teresa. But I’d destroy myself for him, too.”

She didn’t say anything. She didn’t have to.

Because they both knew, again, that it was also true.

\--------------

“Tommy! That’s the salt you’re holding!” Newt screamed just in time, before the brunette poured the cup that he’d measured into the mixing bowl.

“Oh! Oops, sorry!” Thomas said with a sheepish smile, moving it away from the bowl. 

“Why’d I let you help make cookies?” Newt rolled his eyes sarcastically, smiling after to show that he was just joking. Thomas stuck his tongue out at him, earning another joking eye-roll from Newt.

Thomas handed the bowl to Newt, the dough having been ready. 

“Here you go, babe.” He smiled at him, knowing that Teresa and Brenda were listening. But it still made Newt’s legs turn to mush, and have to grip the counter to stop himself from falling down.

Newt gave a wobbly smile back, and began to roll out the dough, arms aching after. He reached for a cookie cutter in the pile they’d laid out in the corner, and picked up an angel cutter. Glancing at Thomas, who was busy swiping at the leftover dough in the bowl, he smiled, and pressed the cutter into the dough a few times. 

“Tommy! Wanna help me?” He called to get the other boy’s attention, waving the cookie cutter at him. Thomas’s eyes lit up in delight, and he nodded quickly before rushing over and grabbing five different cutters. 

“Why angels?” He asked curiously, looking at what Newt had done. 

“‘Cause it was the first one I picked up. And it reminded me of you.”

“How?”

“Because you’re an angel, love. My angel.” Newt said with a grin. Sure, it was cheesy, but it was worth it to see the other boy’s face flush crimson red and smile. 

“You’re too much,” Thomas said, pecking him on the lips once.

“I love you.”

Newt thought his heart had stopped functioning at those words, and it took all his energy not to scream out. 

“I love you too.”

_ More than you can, or could, even imagine. _   


Thomas smiled, satisfied with the answer and turned back to the cookies, stamping out some Christmas trees and hats. 

_ Someone give this man an Oscar. His acting is truly phenomenal. _

But all that time, Newt never stopped once, to think: 

Was it all acting?

\--------------

Night fell quickly after, when they’d finished making the cookies, ate dinner, and had a lengthy discussion/argument about K-pop (featuring Thomas having a dance party to Blackpink songs, and Newt wanting to die of both embarrassment for the other boy, and pain for his poor ears) 

Surprisingly, Brenda got along quite well with the rest of them, fitting in almost immediately, and Thomas & Teresa’s parents didn’t even stay mad that Teresa hadn’t told them for that long. 

“I can’t believe that it’s only a few more days until Christmas.” Thomas sighed contently, as they were settled into their bed.

“I know.” Newt replied, snuggling under the covers. 

“Hey. You better not steal it all.” Thomas hissed with no real heat, snatching at the sheets. 

“Uh, says you!” 

“Not true!”

“Uh huh. Sure.”   


“Hmmph! I’m sleeping!”

“Goodnight to you too, Tommy.” 

Newt smiled into the dark, and closed his eyes, letting sleep take him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. the beginning's messed up i know, i mean, i tried  
> 2\. if you got the dylmas interview references, then go you  
> 3\. teresa knows now oop-  
> 4\. i'm sorry, i just had to put kpop in there  
> 5\. the time skips are a mess, i'm sorry-
> 
> thanks again for reading loves, and see you in the next chapter :)


	5. day 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "i love you. more than a friend. not as an act."
> 
> ft. a christmas party

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is so rushed and bad, i'm so sorry

Newt nearly spit out his cereal at Teresa’s words.

“Party?”

“Yes Newt, party. Anyways, so-”   


“But it’s not even Christmas Eve yet, it’s way too early for one-”

“It’s never too early for a Christmas party.” Brenda cut in, looking pointedly at Newt, causing him to give up and sigh.

“Okay, fine.”

“So, as I was saying, it’s gonna be at Minho’s parents’ house. And before you ask: no, Min’s not coming. He’s too busy over in Milan, and he couldn’t come back for the holidays.” Teresa continued, pausing in between each sentence for a bit to take a bite of her toast.

Minho had gone the farthest out of Thomas, Teresa, and Newt for college: Italy. Although, Newt would never admit it out loud to him, he did miss him terribly, especially his sarcastic remarks and so-not-funny-they-were-funny jokes.

“Aw.” Thomas said, voicing both his and Newt’s inner disappointment.

“Yeah, I know.” She replied, her despair showing but only for a moment before adding, “But, we mustn’t be sad. He wouldn’t have wanted us to not enjoy this because of him.”

“So, Thomas and Newt: You guys are going over early to help set up the decorations and all that.”

“But-”

“No buts, Tom! Or do you wanna go run around, order or buy all the food, and get it?”

“Yes, I do-”

“That wasn’t the point, god!” Teresa yelled, obviously annoyed, glaring at her twin.

“But I don’t wanna-”   


“Tommy.” Newt said gently, putting a hand on the other boy’s knee to calm him down. He could feel the brunette immediately relaxing, breathing out slowly, his frustration fading away.

“We’ll do it, Resa, sure.” He said to Teresa, nodding in acknowledgement as Teresa mouthed a grateful “Thank you, I love you” to him.

“Great. You should think about going over there at about 2, then.”

“Sounds good.”

\--------------

“It’s not my fault that I can’t make things look aesthetically pleasing!”

Thomas shouted with exasperation at no one in particular, walking around the Christmas tree again and pulling at his hair.

This had been happening so many times, that Newt didn’t even bother to look over at him from where he stood, hanging up a bright banner that said, “Merry Christmas!”

“Oh, Tommy. I’m pretty sure it doesn’t look that bad.” Newt said reassuringly, smoothing the banner over once again and stepping down from the small ladder, wiping his hands on his jeans.

“You sure?” The other boy said hopefully, looking at the tree.

“Sure.” Newt replied, coming over to take a closer look. But what he saw was the complete opposite of what he thought.

Well, it wasn’t horrendous. But it wasn’t the best, either.

The gold and silver baubles were hung and distributed very randomly and unevenly, some accumulating more in certain areas, and other areas having almost none. The sparkly tinsel was strewn messily in an irregular line across the tree. 

“Yeah. It doesn’t look half bad.” Newt forced himself to say, smiling at the other boy and feeling a tiny feeling of warmth in his chest when he smiled back. 

“Yay!” Thomas said, a proud smile on his face, making Newt glad that he’d lied to him. 

“Oh, and could you go get the other bag of ornaments in the storage room for me, Newtie?”

“Okay.” Newt nodded, turning to go get them.

Emerging from the room a few minutes later, holding the quite-heavy box, he walked back into the living room, only to find a sight that he knew would be imprinted forever in his memory.

Thomas lay in a pile on the floor, completely tangled up in the Christmas lights he’d been trying to decorate the tree with. And to make it even better, he’d plugged the lights in already and turned them on, so he was just a twisted heap, flashing red and green and blue lights.

Newt sighed, shaking his head, before bursting out in laughter, holding his stomach, his eyes watering.

“T-t-tommy!” He managed to get out. “What the bloody hell happened?”

“I got stuck.” The other boy said simply, trying to ignore Newt’s laughs and hide his blush.

“I can see that!” Newt said, his giggles dying down now, as he approached Thomas to help him out.

“It’s just… I tripped and then I fell into them, and then I tried wriggling my way out and I…”

“You don’t need to explain, Tommy.” Newt chuckled, lifting a string of light above the brunette’s head, freeing him.

“Yay, I’ve escaped! Thank you, Newtie!” Thomas cried victoriously, tackling Newt in a tight bear hug. Newt hugged him back, his heart fluttering with happiness, inhaling Thomas’s warm, comforting scent.

“No problem.” He smiled into Thomas’s hair, and then released him. “But, we do need to finish decorating though.”

“Oh yeah.” The other boy said, a hint of disappointment in his voice, as if he’d forgotten about it.

“Don’t worry. I can help you.”

“Yay! I really need it, to be honest.”

“Mhmm.”

\--------------

They really did a good job of decorating and cleaning the place up.

The entrance was decorated with wreaths, and mistletoe hung from the doorways, hiding sneakily. Inside, paper snowflakes were hanging from the ceiling, along with red and green tinsel. Long tables were decked with food, snacks, and drinks. The Christmas tree, huge and right in the middle of everything, looked considerably better, after Newt helps Thomas with decorating it: gold and silver, the sparkly baubles and ribbons glinting in the light.

Newt stood in the corner, a drink that he’d been forced to accept in his hand, talking with Teresa.

“So, what’re you thinking about doing later?” He asked/screamed, the music so loud that he could barely even hear himself talk. 

“Brenda.” She said with a straight face, taking a swig of her beer, and looking back at Newt. 

Newt tried to act like he was horrified and surprised at what she’d said, but he honestly wasn’t. Instead, he felt a weird happiness that he wasn’t sure quite fit the situation, but gave into it anyway. He was just glad that Teresa had found someone that she deserved, and deserved her.

Suddenly, a booming voice shouted,

“What’s up, bitches!”

He’d recognize that voice anywhere.

Minho stood by the doorway, a flamboyant outfit on as always, smirking as if he’d planned on coming the whole time.

Newt stared at him, not being able to understand the fact that he was actually there and actually standing there and actually just a few feet away from him.

Minho caught him looking and grinned even more, saying,

“Missed me, Newtie?”

Before Newt could answer, he heard someone scream,

“Hey, only I call him Newtie!” 

“Oh yeah, I forgot,  _ Tommy _ .”

“Excuse me!” Newt cut in, not even realising that he was angry about Minho calling Thomas Tommy until he’d finished his sentence already.

“Okay, okay! I’ll back off, calm down! You’re literally like boyfriends or something!” Minho laughed, raising his hands in surrender.

Newt glanced at Thomas, their eyes meeting, Thomas pointing his head towards Minho as if saying “Should we tell him?”. Newt nodded slowly, trying to ignore the small voice in his head, telling him that this was a bad idea.

“Hey, don’t think I can’t see your weird-ass eye movements at each other. I’m not blind.”

Thomas sighed, before saying,

“Minho.”

“Mhmm?”

“We  _ are _ dating.”

“You? And who?”

“Newt.”

Minho stood there, an amused smirk still on his face, as if he couldn’t comprehend what Thomas had just said.

“Wait.” His smile faded with realization. “You’re serious?”

“Very.” Newt added in, walking towards Thomas and wrapping an arm around the other boy’s waist.

“Oh my god!” Minho started screaming like a crazed fangirl, flailing his arms around and then falling to the ground. “Oh my fucking god!”

“This is too much for me!” He shrieked, rolling around on the ground.

“Yeah, I had basically the same reaction, dude.” Teresa said, watching him with a stony face, before adding,

“Welcome home, lil’ fucker.”

\--------------

Newt’s always loved watching Thomas dance.

Casual but confident, not trying to look cool or sexy in any way, but being ending up being exactly that. Sometimes, his body would just move to the music, fluid and flowing, making Newt mesmerized.

_ Just a touch of your love is enough to take control of my whole body,  _ the music played.

He became immediately thankful that people thought that they were dating, because then he’d have an excuse for being caught staring at the brunette.

Thomas saw him looking and smiled, waving him over, saying something that looked like “Come dance with us!”. 

When Newt had come over, he just stood there, not really knowing what to do as he wasn’t really a dancer. So instead, he settled for watching other people: watched as Teresa and Brenda grinded on each other unashamedly in the middle of the dance floor, and watched Thomas sway his hips along to the song and dance as if no one was watching.

The song slowly changed into another, that Newt was very,  _ very _ , familiar with.

“Oh my god, it’s 1D!” Thomas squealed like a little girl, grabbing Newt’s arm with excitement. 

One Direction had been, and still is, Thomas’s complete obsession. Newt had to endure listening to him rant about his opinions on their new albums and how Harry and Louis were “definitely and undoubtedly” dating, all through the end of middle school, high school, and even now.

“I got it all, ‘cause she is the one, her mom calls me love, her dad calls me son, alright!” The brunette screamed the lyrics, jumping up and down. Newt watched him, a smile on his face.

“I know, I know, I know, for sure…” He continued, turning towards Newt and pulling him to make him move. Newt yanked away, blushing slightly.

“Everybody wanna steal my girl, everybody wanna take her love away!” Thomas screamed the chorus, still pulling unrelentlessly at Newt, determined to make him dance.

_ Kisses like cream, her walk is so mean, and every jaw drops, when she’s in those jeans, alright _

Newt let up, giving into Thomas, letting the other boy pull him in and twirl him. He giggled, watching Thomas’s face lit up with a giddy smile.

“Na na na na na na, she belongs to me!” They both sang along, dancing together, hands interlocked. Newt didn’t even care anymore, as he was too high on adrenaline and happiness.

_ She knows, she knows, that I’ve never let her down before. _

Thomas danced wildly, attempting to flip his hair and playing air-guitar as Newt laughed.

The beat died down as the song came to the bridge, and Thomas calmed on, looking at Newt.

“Couple billion in the whole wide world,” Thomas sang softly, coming closer to the blond. 

Their faces were so close now that their noses were touching. Newt could feel Thomas’s breath on his lips. If either of them leaned forward, they would kiss. 

“Find another one ‘cause she belongs to me.” Thomas’s eyes bore into his, passionate and fierce, as if daring him to do something. There was something in his eye that told Newt that he wasn’t acting. This was the real Thomas. 

Newt hoped that it was dark enough that the other boy couldn’t see his bright blush.

The brunette leaned in slowly, and Newt’s lips parted in anticipation. But right before their lips met, Thomas jumped back as the beat dropped, pumping his arm in the air and screaming along.

_ If only he had kissed me. _

Newt thought to himself, not knowing just how much the other boy did want to.

\--------------

As the party went on, things only got stranger. 

But better, in a way.

Minho had gotten very drunk, which wasn’t surprising at all in all honesty, and ended up dancing on the pool table and stripping nearly naked to the point where Newt had to step in to stop him from creating potential blackmail content for himself later on.

Newt was in a euphoric state, having not drunk anything but still felt drunk. 

After that dance, he was almost absolutely sure that Thomas did in fact like him back. And even more, after that, the brunette had pulled him into an empty bathroom, and said something that sounded like a long speech that Newt couldn’t really catch because he was talking really fast. When Newt had asked him to repeat what he’d said, he just replied simply,

“I love you. More than a friend. Not as an act.” 

Before Newt could even react, he had disappeared out the door.

_ He could have been drunk. _

Newt pushed that voice down, not wanting his happiness to be ruined tonight.

“Hey Min, have you seen Tommy?”

“Nope, haven’t seen your lover boy nowhere.” The Asian boy replied, his words slurring.

“Okay. Thanks anyway.” 

Minho wasn’t even looking at him anymore, moving on to flirt drunkenly with some other guy.

Newt walked down the halls, peering in each room to see if Thomas was there. As he came towards a lit room with the door open just a crack, he approached it carefully. 

All of a sudden, he heard moans and grunting coming from inside, and immediately grew uncomfortable. But as he made a move to leave, his eye caught on something through the door. 

It was Thomas. In the room.

Newt busted the door open, to find Thomas and another brown-haired girl in the bed, Thomas hovering above her. 

He squeezed his eyes shut, but the damage was already done.

“What the hell, asshole!” The girl shrieked, shoving Thomas off of her and pulling the sheets over herself.

Newt looked desperately at Thomas, hoping to find that dazed look in his eyes that he always had when he was drunk, but couldn’t. 

He was sober.

_ He was sober, and he did this. _

_ He told me he loved me and then went to fuck some other girl. _

“Thomas?” He whispered, holding back the tears that he knew were going to fall.

“Newt, I-”   


But Newt had already fled. 

Fled from the party, ran down the street, ran back home.

Thomas’s home.

_ Thank god his parents aren’t home yet. _

Ran upstairs, and collapsed on the bed,  _ their _ bed, and broke down.

He’d cried and sobbed and screamed for so loud, he thought he’d lost his voice. 

_ You were so stupid. _

_ So stupid. _

But the whole time, he could never get himself to hate Thomas. 

Because he still loved him. 

Even when he’d hurt him so much, he still would do anything and everything for him.

He fell asleep eventually, Thomas’s surprised and almost  _ guilty _ face when he’d walked in on him, imprinted in his mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is an actual mess wtf-
> 
> thanks for reading this trash anyway, and i'll see you next time with hopefully something better :)


	6. day 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "follow your heart."
> 
> ft. thomas's explanation

“Hey.”

Newt’s eyes fluttered open, to see a face staring down at him with a sad, forced smile.

Thomas looked terrible, his eyes splotchy and red, his hair the messiest Newt had ever seen. 

The blonde would’ve felt bad for him, but then, the memories of last night came flooding back.

The raw, deep pain flared up in his chest again, and he turned on his side, facing away from the brunette, knowing that he would burst into tears again if he looked at him for any longer.

“Newt.” Thomas said, his voice hoarse, as if he’d spent the whole night crying.

“I know. I should’ve known.” Newt whispered, blinking the tears away. 

“No, I just…” Thomas started, moving closer to Newt.

“I just wanted to say I’m sorry.”

Newt squeezed his eyes shut, willing the seizing, clenching pain at his chest and heart to go away. 

He knew that this would be coming, but he didn’t want it. He didn’t want his sympathy.

“I know you won’t believe me, and I know you probably think that I’m pitying you, but I’m not. I swear.” The other boy continued, his voice still a soft whisper.

“It’s just… I saw you. With him.” He said shakily.

Newt turned around to face him, confused. 

“Me? With who?”

“Him. Brady.”

“When? What-”   


“Don’t think I don’t know, Newt. I saw you outside the bathroom. Right after I left.”

Suddenly, Newt remembered what he was talking about.

\--------------

_ Newt stood there, completely dazed. _

_ Slowly, Thomas’s words sank in, and his mouth lifted in a smile. _

_ “I love you. More than a friend. Not as an act.” _

_ His heart lifted, a joyous laugh slipping out in between his lips.  _

_ Walking out of the bathroom, considerably cheered up, he accidentally bumped into a figure and almost fell, but the stranger ended up catching him in their arms. _

_ “Hey there, cutie.” The boy said, letting go of Newt and stepping back, but not a lot, a cocky smirk on his face. _

_ “Fancy seeing you here.” _

_ It was Brady, from Walmart. _

_ “Um, hi?” Newt replied, not knowing what to say and how to react to the other boy calling him “cutie”. _

_ “We never did talk about that date we planned.” Brady said, moving closer to Newt and backing the blond up against the bathroom door, trapping him. _

_ “What date?” Newt asked, confused, slightly scared, and getting suspicious.  _

If Thomas finds out, or even sees us, I’m dead.

_ “Brady, I don’t like you. I like someone else.”  _

_ “Oh really?” The other boy asked with a mischievous grin, leaning forward until their noses were touching. Newt squirmed, extremely uncomfortable now, trying to move his face away. _

_ “Guess we’re gonna have to change that, huh?” _

_ “Brady, stop-” _

_ He cut him off by kissing him forcefully, and shoving his tongue into Newt’s mouth, causing the blond to attempt to scream and twist away from him, but with no avail, as Brady’s hands were literally pinning him down. _

_ Finally, he managed to knee the other boy in his crotch, making him pull away suddenly  _ _ and double over.  _

_ “I told you to stop.” Newt said, his voice trembling, backing away slowly.  _

_ Brady came back up and glared at the blond, wiping his hand on the back of his mouth. _

_ “I don’t even care. I hope you’re happy with your little boyfriend, whore.” _

_ Newt flinched at the last word, feeling like he’d been slapped. Watching Brady walk  _ _ away, he tried to shake it off, and focus on the real important thing: Thomas.  _

He can never find out about this.

_ He thought, walking down a hallway to look for him. _

\--------------

Coming back to reality, Newt looked up at Thomas, as realization dawned on his face. The brunette looked away from him, refusing to meet his gaze. But he didn’t need to say anything for Newt to know what he wanted to say, but was too scared to. 

_ He’d saw them. Saw them kissing. _

_ He’d been jealous. _

_ That’s why he did it. _

“Newt…” Thomas said, voice tight as if holding back tears, and reached out for him.

Newt pulled away, sliding to the other side of the bed, far from Thomas.

“I… I need time.” He said simply, looking down at his hands.

“But-”   


“Thomas.” Newt glanced up at him. It hurt him to see the other boy in so much pain, but he had to sort this out himself. 

_ I need to know how I feel first. _

Everything in him wanted to believe Thomas, so much, so  _ fucking _ much, but he couldn’t. He had to make sure that he was telling the truth, so he wouldn’t get hurt again.

“Fine.” The brunette said softly, getting up and walking out of the room hurriedly.

A muffled cry came from outside soon after, and Newt’s heart broke at the sound.

“I’m sorry. Tommy, I’m sorry.” Newt whispered into the empty room, covering his mouth as a sob slipped out, turning into a full-on breakdown.

“I’m so sorry.”

The two boys sat there, one with their back against the bed, one with their back against the door. 

Both crying, for many different reasons.

But both with a broken heart, and an empty soul, without the other person.

\-------------- _  
_ Probably the most difficult thing so far about fighting with Thomas, was not letting anyone else know.

Newt had told Teresa (obviously), and she’d been there, and had let him cry all over her shoulder and get her favorite shirt wet. She’d also offered him some advice, which was,

“Follow your gut feeling. And your heart. You’ll want to listen to your mind, but it’s not always right. But your heart always is.”  
He knew that. 

His mind kept telling him to stop, and not to trust Thomas anymore. 

But his heart…

He wanted Thomas back. 

He  _ needed _ him.

“Hey, you okay, man?” Minho asked, coming up to him and snapping Newt out of his thoughts.

“Hm? Oh, I’m fine. Just… it’s been a rough day.”

“Aw. Sorry, dude.” The dark-haired boy said, squeezing Newt’s shoulder sympathetically.

“It’s fine.” Newt replied, mustering up a fake smile and breathing a small sigh of relief when Minho walked away.

It was the Christmas Eve party that Teresa kept talking about, which had also been turned into a mini “Welcome back, Minho” get-together.

So far, no one had asked about the fact that the closest Thomas and Newt had been to each other, was when they were standing next to one another, not even touching, when greeting the guests.

Newt glanced up, eyes looking around the room, searching for Thomas.

The brunette was standing by the kitchen, leaning on the counter, talking to Brenda, with a beer in his hand.

His heart filled at the sight of the boy, every thought in his mind being wiped away instantly and replaced with the image of him, and his seemingly-effortless beauty. 

Thomas burst out in laughter at something Brenda had said. His eyes lit up with joy as he doubled over slightly, his laugh music to Newt’s ears.

_ Follow your heart. _

Newt smiled.

_ I know what to do now. _

\--------------

Newt sat under the Christmas tree, sorting through the gifts that he and the Rosses had specifically asked people  _ not _ to bring, but brought anyway.

He picked up a medium-sized box, wrapped in red paper with pink hearts.

The note attached to it said, _To Newt & Thomas, the cutest lil’ couple :)_ _  
_ He grinned, putting the present in a pile closest to him. 

After getting through the entire pile, Newt stood up, looking at the tree, wiping his hands on his pants.

He reached a hand out to touch the tree’s red and green tinsel, with little leaves and bells, that he and Thomas had chosen that day at Walmart. 

_ That seemed so long ago. _

He thought, forcing down the unexpected tears.

“Cute, isn’t it?”

Whipping around at the voice, Newt came face to face with no other, than Thomas.

“Um, I guess?” He said, a nervous, fumbling mess all over again. 

“Oh, the tree? Yeah that’s cute too, but I was talking about you.”

Newt didn’t know how he was even able to keep standing at that point, it’d felt like his legs had melted into a pile of mush. He bit his lip and looked down, trying to hide his blush.

Thomas smiled, and stepped forward even closer,  _ impossibly _ closer, and tilted the other boy’s chin up so their eyes would meet.

“Start over?” He asked softly, looking into his eyes. 

And at that moment, Newt knew, for sure, that Thomas was looking at him, exactly how he’d been looking at the other boy, for so long.

And that was all the confirmation that he needed.

“Sure.”

The brunette grinned, and held his hand out.

“Hi, hottie. I’m Thomas.”

“Hey, Tommy. I’m Newt.”

They looked at each other with love-filled eyes, before both stepping forward at the same time and colliding in a hug. One that held every and all the words that neither of them had to say to each other, but knew anyway.

Pulling away, Newt glanced up.

“Look.” He pointed up at the top of the doorway.

“Mistletoe.”

Thomas smiled softly, looking up as well.

“Guess we gotta do, what we gotta do.” He said, looking back down at Newt.

“I guess we do.” The blonde replied, smiling at the other boy.

He didn’t know who leaned in first, but the moment their lips met, he knew he’d made the right choice.

Wrapping his arms around Thomas’s neck, he backed the other boy up against the wall, turning the kiss into a full-out makeout session.

“Get a room, y’all!”

And for once, Newt didn’t care about what Minho said. 

He had Thomas now, and Thomas had him. 

And that was all that mattered, for now. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i wrote this in less than 48 hours, no joke, so sorry if it's a complete mess and makes no sense
> 
> only two more chapters left yeehaw
> 
> thanks again for reading, and i'll see you in the next chapter :)

**Author's Note:**

> first-ish chapter! the real first chapter will come on tuesday, so in a few days. see y'all then, bye and thanks for reading! love ya muah


End file.
